Mrs Popular And The BadBoy
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo's a normal high school pupil he has a few friends but he's also a bit of a trouble maker. Nel is a very popular girl in school very popular with the boys but she's never found someone who interests her. One day whilst walking home she's harassed by several thugs until she's saved by Ichigo the problem is being so popular she doesn't know who he really is but as he saved her
1. First Encounter

Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 1 First Encounter

Summary

Ichigo's a normal high school pupil he has a few friends but he's also a bit of a trouble maker. Nel is a very popular girl in school very popular with the boys but she's never found someone who interests her. One day whilst walking home she's harassed by several thugs until she's saved by Ichigo the problem is being so popular she doesn't know who he really is but as he saved her she's determined to find out who he is.

Notes

An AU story so people will be OC. Ichigo is very different he's sarcastic arrogant and rude but it's just the way he is in this story.

Ichigo arrives at school he meets his friends Chad, Ikkaku and Renji. They all bump fists. Renji grins "So you made it" Ichigo grunts "Blame my dad he's an ass" Ikkaku grins "Are you saying he still attacks you in the mornings" Ichigo grunts "The Old Goat annoys the hell out of me" Chad speaks "Why does he attack you" Ichigo grunts "Because he's an ass" They all just nod.

Nel arrives at school she sees her friends Tia, Rangiku, Lisa, Nanao and Isane she grins "Hey girlfriends" Tia grins "Wow girl your almost late it's not like you" Nel grins "Yea I know had a power cut so my alarm didn't go off" Rangiku laughs "Your still lucky to get here on time" Nel grins "That's true but you know me like to make an entrance" Nanao raises an eyebrow "You didn't exactly do anything flashy" Nel smirks "Well I'm here that's what matters" Lisa nods "Lets get to class." They all nod.

As there walking to class they pass four guys all with weird looks one with Spiky Ginger. One has Red spiky hair, One of them is bald and the last one's a giant. Nel notices them all but then moves on. Ichigo and the rest saw the six girls pass there all popular girls especially the blond, the redhead and the green haired girl Tia, Rangiku and Nelliel respectively" Ichigo briefly looks at Nel and Tia there both attractive not to mention there breasts are enormous but a lot of guys like her so there all welcome to them.

The rest of the day goes pretty slowly Ichigo ends up getting into a fight with Ganju Shiba not surprisingly there always butting heads but they were both given detention. Even in detention they still continued there arguments it's weird that they hate each other even though there cousins.

Jushiro is the teacher dealing with the detention this evening he sighs as there still arguing he sighs "Would you two please be quiet and sit there and be quiet your supposed to be cousins I really don't understand why you fight" Ichigo looks at Ganju and scoffs Ganju does the same. Jushiro just sighs.

Meanwhile Nel's walking home she split up from Tia and her friends she has to pick up some supplies for tea why her mum asked her to pick them up is beyond her but she does it anyway she finds the supermarket and looks at the shopping list and gets what she needs to get.

Ichigo finally leaves the school and starts making his way home his dad will probably moan at him about his anger. He sighs like that's anything new. He walks home.

After Nel leaves the supermarket she's approached by several guys she gulps "Crap" There's four of them they see her one of them smiles "Well hello there pretty girl what have you got there" He tries to grab her bag but she pulls away. Another one smiles "This girls feisty" The third smiles "Well what are we going to do with her" She looks at them with fear _What are they going to do with me._

Ichigo's walking down the street when he hears three guys they seem to be surrounding a girl and they keep passing her around between them. He watches them for a second until he sees someone he knows It's Nel from school so he jumps in. Ichigo lunges in and punches the first one in the face knocking him out.

Nel notices someone come in and attacks one of them she immediately remembers him from earlier the other two have left her now to gang up on the kid from school. One of them punches Ichigo in the chest but if they thought that would stop him there mistaken he shrugs it off like it was nothing and elbows the one who hit him in the gut then kicks the other in the face knocking him out. He turns to the third who's getting back to his feet. Before he can get ready Ichigo punches him in the face. Ichigo then grabs his chest he's used to fighting through the pain. He looks over at Nel then hears people coming he looks over his shoulder and sees six more guys coming he sighs "Get out of here I'll hold them off."

She sees the guys coming then turns to her saviour "There's to many come with me" He sighs "Just go I'll be fine" He turns to them and waits when he looks over his shoulder she's still frozen in place "Go Nel" She looks at him _He knows my name_ She nods "OK" She finally starts running luckily her long legs as a sprinter at school come in handy she turns around at the end of the street to see the guy engaging the thugs.

Ichigo notices she's gone and lets out a sigh then runs at the six guys. He catches the first one by surprise knocking him out with an elbow to the face. He's caught by two of them who both kick him in the gut it knocks him off his feet and he falls to his knees and they start kicking him. He wraps his arms around his head to stop them from doing some damage. When they start getting tired he makes his move he grabs one of there legs and pushes him into one of the others.

He then gets to his face he has blood coming down his face he has a gash on his head and he has a bloody lip he attacks them as there tired he manages to overpower them all kicking several of them in the arms,legs and chest. After a few minutes he's the last one standing or for him on his knees.

After a minute he stands up he looks around nine people unconscious he's impressed he took them all out he winces as he starts to make his way home. When he gets home he opens the door Karin, Yuzu and Isshin look up Yuzu's shocked "Ichi-Nii what happened" He grunts "Got into a fight" Karin sighs "How many" Ichigo smirks "Nine" Isshin sighs "What happened" Ichigo sighs "I saw a girl from school getting picked on by three of them I saved her but then six more turned up I told her to go they caught me but I took them out eventually" Isshin sighs "Follow me I'll patch you up" Yuzu sighs "Are you OK Ichi-Nii" He nods "I'll be fine don't worry about me."

Isshin patches him up he has to give him several stitches in his head and the same with his lip. When Isshin pulls off Ichigo's top he's stunned to see the bruises his chest is black and blue he hears a gasp and looks around to see Yuzu crying. Karin is staring but speechless. Isshin sighs "Karin take Yuzu upstairs" Karin nods at her dad and takes Yuzu's hand and leads her away.

Isshin sighs "You really took a beating but I'm proud of you" Ichigo nods "Thanks but the reason I was late was because I got detention for fighting with Ganju" Isshin sighs "Again what is wrong with you but enough of that I'm not happy but for saving that girl made it better."

Ichigo nods then Isshin starts bandaging up his ribs "A few bruised ribs my boy but nothing more" He nods "What about my arms and legs" Isshin sighs and looks at his arms and sighs "Some bruising lets see your legs then" Ichigo is thankful his sisters are gone he slides down his trousers and Isshin cleans up the grazes and puts some more bandages. Ichigo puts his trousers back on then leaves the clinic he goes back in the main house. Yuzu sees him "Are you OK Ichi-Nii" He nods "Yea" She nods "You hungry" He nods "Yea make me something I'm going to have a shower" She nods "OK Ichi-Nii" He nods and heads upstairs and grabs a towel and heads into the bathroom.

He starts up the shower and steps in as soon as the water hits his body he winces but he lets it go. After 10 minutes he turns off the shower and wraps the towel around his body and heads to his room. He dries himself off and then changes into fresh clothes.

He then heads downstairs as soon as he gets down Yuzu smiles "Dinners ready Ichi-Nii" He nods "Thanks Yuzu" He sits down and starts eating" Karin sits next to him "Your a bit stupid to fight them all" He nods "Yea maybe but if we ran there was a chance they could have caught us" She nods "Yea but there was a chance they wouldn't have" He nods "You know me" She nods "Yea" He continues eating when he's done he heads to his room and lies down on his bed and drifts off to sleep.

The next day Nel's at school she's still a little shaken up from what happened last night she's lucky that Ginger haired Spiky kid came when he did who knows what could have happened. She told Tia what happened. Nel asked if she knew the kids name but Tia didn't neither did any of her other friends when she told them what happened.

Ichigo arrives in school no attack from his dad this morning which he was thankful for he ate breakfast well most of it he was already late for school. When he enters school a lot of people look at him and his bruised arms and his bruised face and his cuts on his face.

When he gets into the cafeteria he meets Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Chad. Renji looks shocked "What the fuck happened to you" Ichigo sits on the chair "Don't ask" Ikkaku grins "Looks like you went 10 rounds with a boxer" Ichigo grunts "Felt like it" Hisagi sighs "So what happened" Ichigo sighs then tells them. There all surprised as are a few people who overheard.

Nel and her friends enter the cafeteria Tia looks over "Is that him" Nel looks over and sees his arms and face "Oh my god look at him" Tia nods "Looks in bad shape" Rangiku smirks "So that's your saviour" Nel nods "He looks fine when he told me to leave.

Chad sighs "You keep holding your ribs" Ichigo nods "Well that happens when they catch you by surprise then start kicking the crap out of ya" He lifts up his shirt and they see his bandages and can see the bruises all over his chest.

Nel,Tia and Rangiku stepped closer and saw it also. Tia cringes "Ouch he took a beating" Nel nods "Yea I hope he's OK" Isane raises an eyebrow "Why" Nel looks at her "What do you mean why he risked his life to save me and look what happened to him" Isane just shrugs "Probably just wanted to impress you" Tia looks at her "Yea people really allow themselves to get beaten up to get someone's attention."

Chad sighs "So you won in the end though right" Ichigo nods "Yea after they laid into me for a few minutes they got tired then I attacked left them all unconscious but I was barely standing probably still tired from my fight with Ganju earlier" Renji grins "You beat ya record" Ichigo looks at him "What record" Ikkaku grins "Your last best target was beating five people you just topped it by four."

Nel and Tia sighs. Tia smirks "Now I know who he is not his name but his reputation he's a bit of a bad boy getting into fights a lot of the school avoid him" Nel nods "Maybe so but I still would like to thank him but not now when he's alone" Tia smirks "Thank him how" Nel sighs "Not in a perverted way Tia I'm not Lisa" Lisa sighs "Hey" Tia and Nel just rolls there eyes.

Ichigo sighs "Damn I feel like crap" Chad nods "But you protected someone you should be proud" Ichigo scoffs "Whatever, all it got me is busted up, I doubt she even knows who I am doubt she even knows my name seriously why would a popular girl give a damn it's not even worth thinking about" He gets up from his chair "I'll catch you later" He looks back and sees her with her friends they make eye contact for a second before he walks off.

Nel was slightly sad at his words but in a way he was true she doesn't really know him yes she's seen him around school but she also doesn't know his name but to say she probably doesn't give a damn hurt the most does he think that just because she's popular she'll ignore that he saved her she was so relived when he jumped in she'd never been more scared in her life.

After walking away from Renji and the others he calmed down maybe he was a bit harsh but what did he care he's way out of her league she's attractive, smoking hot a real beauty a real catch for anyone but not him he's just a thug as some people call him yea he rescued her but he'd rescue anyone who was being harassed by those punks there always at it he can just imagine what would have happened if he didn't get there when he did.

He shudders at that thought no women should ever have to go through that. All his is a badboy who's full of scars what girl in her right mind would consider that especially a girl like Nelliel.

The rest of the day goes OK nothing to strenuous unless you count listening to the teacher go on and on and on for two hours then another two hours of crap about stuff that happened hundreds of years ago come on what is the damn point in knowing something about a dead culture it's just pointless it's not as if he's going to go for a job interview and they ask him, So Mr Kurosaki tell me why the Rulers of Ancient Egypt constantly conspired against each other it's just not going to happen so what's the damn point in studying it, yea he could understand if someone wants to become a damn historian or something it would come in handy but not for him.

At lunch Renji and Ikkaku bored him to death with boring drivel about pointless garbage like anyone cares about how Ikkaku keeps his damn head nice and shiny or how Renji keeps his hair like he does it's just stupid and pointless at least Chad has the decency to keep quiet not that Chad's ever been one to talk much. He just eats his lunch in peace like Ichigo. At least he eats well Yuzu is really to good to him she always makes sure he has more then enough for his lunch he's always thankful for her and today is no exception.

He looks over the railing whilst he eats and sees her again with her blond friend he smirks there both bombshells her other friends aren't bad either he's heard one of them is kind of perverted always reading romance comics but she's also scary from what Renji told him. One time a guy was trying to talk to her and when she ignored him he made the mistake of taking the magazine off her and made and even bigger mistake by ripping it in half Renji laughed for ages after she beat the crap out of him so badly he was in hospital more a month.

Then there's the Red Head he's heard that she flirts like crazy with both sexes it's kind of funny and in a way kind of disturbing. He doesn't know much about the blond girl he knows she's pretty quick and athletic like Nel from what he's told by Keigo his friend but saying that from Keigo isn't saying much every girl is hot in Keigo's opinion but he can't deny on this occasion Keigo's spot on both Nelliel and Tia are smoking hot He sighs then looks back to his friends and the constant drivel.

Nel's listening to Rangiku talk about a guy she met yesterday when she went to the mall. Nel just looks away Rangiku is one of her best friends but it's weird that she goes through boyfriends and occasional girlfriends so often. To be honest she hasn't been able to focus on anything all day only her saviour who seems to think so little of her maybe she doesn't know anything about him but that's a good enough reason to get to know him better it's just a matter of when or if he wants to talk to her she admits he's pretty attractive she does wonder why he seems so hostile.

She sighs she will have to get him alone to thank him personally. She just has to think of what to say to him and if he will listen to him. There's only one way to find out she will have to wait for him after school and speak to him.


	2. Getting Her Man

Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 2 Getting Her Man

This chapter sees Ichigo and Nel meet up and finally start to understand each other

The rest of the went surprisingly quickly for the two of them for different reasons of course Nel was enjoying her lessons she loves school so many things you can learn it's all so exciting to her although not everything she learns will come in handy years from now but you never know.

As for Ichigo he was able to block out pretty much everything that's been said it's kind of a skill although his dad would probably be furious that he does this but he doesn't care school sucks if he has a choice he wouldn't even come to school but it's mandatory which sucks for him.

When the lessons over he leaves the class he goes straight to his locker and grabs his stuff he's supposed to have football after school today but he's already spoken to the coach Tessai who let him miss class until he's better.

Nel's outside waiting for him her friends have already left Tia was reluctant to leave until her mum called her and told her to get home to look after her little sister whilst she goes out with her father. So that just leaves Nel waiting for her saviour it's stupid she still doesn't doesn't even know his name this should be an enjoyable discussion if he even turns up that is she knows now that he plays football but she doubts with his injuries that he will risk getting hurt even more.

He walks out of the school his chest still hurts his idiotic cousin left him alone today which is a relief. He only takes a few steps before he sees her she's just standing there he wonders why. Surely she can't be waiting for him why would she be doing that, He turns away from her and carries on walking.

She sighs surely he should be out by now. She turns back to the school and at the corner of her eye sees him walking in the opposite direction of where she is. Being a sprinter like Tia she easily catches up to him "Hey wait up" He turns around and looks surprised so she was waiting for him but why.

She finally stops infront of him she's not out of breath or anything she smiles "Hi" He raises an eyebrow but says nothing" She sighs "Can't you talk" He sighs "When I feel like it so what do you want" She sighs "You know you have a real attitude problem you know that" He scoffs "So people keep telling me if you've come here to moan at me you can save your breath" She sighs this isn't going according to plan at all. "I want to thank you for saving me yesterday I know you don't really know me but I'm grateful I could only imagine what they would have done if you wouldn't have come along when you did" He rolls his eyes "You don't want to know what them crepes would have attempted to do" She sighs "Nothing good I suspect" He just nods She looks at him "I'm sorry you got hurt" He just nods "What were you doing out all alone by yourself that area is a rough neighbourhood."

She nods "Not by choice I can tell you" He nods "Did you get home OK" She nods "Yes thanks to you I can't believe you stayed and fought them off by yourself" He sighs "If I would have followed you they could have caught us I might be an arsehole but I'm not a person who allows a girl to get hurt so I stayed behind so you could get away" She nods "And you got badly hurt I was worried about you" He looks confused "Why you hardly know me do you even know my name" She looks down ashamed at that.

He sighs "Names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki and your Nel" She looks up _He knows my name now I do feel stupid_ "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" He nods "I see" She smiles "So how long until your all healed up I saw your chest it looked pretty bruised." He nods "A week maybe it's lucky my dad's a doctor" She nods "Lucky you then my friend Tia says your a bit of a badboy and a trouble maker" He smirks "I guess you could say that" She smiles "May I ask why you do you like fighting that much" He shrugs "I'm good at it" She nods "Maybe so but surely you don't intentionally get into fights" He shrugs "Unless it's my cousin Ganju nah I just end the fights mostly.

" She nods "Your friends seem to want you to fight" He smirks "Yea they get a thrill out of fighting" She sighs "I don't understand why guys get a thrill out of fighting" He smirks "The same way I don't understand why women get a thrill out of shopping." She grins "You may have a point there" He smirks "No offence but is this thing were doing actually going anywhere." She smiles "Not one for idle chit chat" He rolls his eyes "Do I look like that type of guy" She smiles "No" He groans "I don't really understand you" She seems confused "What do you mean by that."

He sighs "Well your popular I'm not do I really need to say anymore I don't really see the point in us having this discussion it's pretty meaningless" She sighs "I find you interesting you saved my life even though you hardly know me you could have just left me you had no obligation to help me whatsoever" He smirks "Nobody deserves to be bullied or harassed I just did what any normal person would do" She pulls a face "Wrong any normal person wouldn't have got involved" He sighs "I could never let anyone get hurt if I had the chance to save them I may be an arrogant badboy trouble maker but I was brought up right what do you think I would have felt like if I heard that they had done something bad to you and I could have done something and didn't."

She lowers her head in shame he had a point "You know being popular isn't all fun and games sometimes I hate being popular all the guy's staring at me because I'm pretty acting like I'm better then everyone else that's just not me or Tia. All the looks guys give us brings us in shivers they look at us like a piece of meat it's creepy." He rolls his eyes "And I suppose girls don't look at boys the same way."

She sighs "Have you got an answer for everything" He shrugs "I don't have the answer for why were still having this discussion or still talking" She nods "I'm trying to be nice but your throwing everything back in my face, why." He raises an eyebrow "You want to know I don't understand why a popular girl like your is talking to someone like me I'm a troublemaker I get into fights I'm arrogant, sarcastic have no time for idle BS and hate school, learning pointless bs I'm probably not gonna remember or won't need in the future. School is a drag you'd do best to find someone better to befriend if that's what your even her for."

He doesn't wait for a reply he just walks off leaving a shocked Nel to be honest she doesn't know what she really is here for but she does smile she actually likes his arrogance it's kind of refreshing she also likes is badboy image he interests her even more _I'll annoy you until you give in and we become friends_ She laughs she starts walking home luckily she doesn't live to far from the school plus it's not to dark.

After leaving Nel he shook his head he can't really understand what that was all about she surely was a weird girl it was weird though what exactly was she trying to get out of that discussion of course it was thanking him at first but after that what was her goal did she want to befriend him. He sighs _Did she want to be my friend but why_ He shakes his head _Such a weird girl_ He continues walking and after a while he gets home.

When he gets inside he sees Karin sitting down on the couch he sits next to her "Hey sis" She looks at him "Oh hey Ichi-Nii" He ruffles her hair "Where's dad I expected him to attack me" She grins "He's out on a visit plus your injured he won't attack you until your healed" He nods "Lucky me" She nods "You want to play some video games" He shrugs "Sure" She grins and puts on the computer and they start playing. Yuzu comes in "Hey Ichi-Nii" He nods "Hey Yuzu" She nods "I'm making dinner" He nods "OK" They continue playing Karin grins she misses this with her brother but she guesses with his injuries he's kind of got nothing to do so she's glad she can spend some time with him. A short while later Yuzu comes in and joins them in the game.

When Isshin comes back he sees all his kids playing video games he smiles he knows his daughters miss spending time with there bug brother he's not usually at home he sits down and watches them there all having fun it seems. Ichigo looks up from the game and sees Isshin grinning he smirks then gets back on with the game. Just as Ichigo's about to win Karin and Yuzu look at each other and they drop there controllers and jump on Ichigo. Isshin bursts out laughing he smiles. Just then the door opens and Masaki comes in she sees her kids all play fighting then she sees Isshin with a massive grin on his face she smiles "Ah look at that my little babies all having fun"

Ichigo looks up "Hey mum" She smiles "Your father told me what happened how are you feeling" He nods "I'm OK" She nods "How are my little babies" Yuzu and Karin grin "Were beating up or brother" She nods "I see that" Yuzu gets up "How was your trip mum" She smiles "It was good I'm glad to be back" Yuzu smiles "I'll finish the dinner" Yuzu smiles and walks into the kitchen.

The next day Ichigo walks to school he's glad his mum's back she's been in Tokyo for over a month. He's even feeling better his ribs feel better. He finally arrives at school he sees Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Chad and Keigo all there he sighs _Great Keigo's here what does he want._ Keigo's the one that seems him first "IICCHHIIGGOO" Ichigo sighs as soon as Keigo gets close he clothesline's him _"_ Stay" Ikkaku laughs "Yes down boy" Ichigo nods "Sup guys" Renji grins "You look happy" Ichigo shrugs "My mums home I guess" Keigo nods "Wow she's been gone a month" Ichigo nods "Yes Karin and Yuzu were happy there mum's back" Renji nods "So hows ya injuries" He shrugs "Much better still a little stiff but better then yesterday."

Nel arrives at school she's in a happy mood after Ichigo left her she went home and thought of ways of how to make Ichigo her friend maybe something more but a friend will suffice for now. Tia stops next to her "Why are you looking so happy" Nel smirks "I spoke to him yesterday" Tia raises an eyebrow "Spoke to who" She smiles Ichigo" Tia raises her eyebrow "And he is" Nel grins "The troublemaker" Tia smirks "Oh and "Nel grins "We spoke for a while he's playing hard to get" Tia grins "What do you mean" Nel grins "He was trying to persuade me by saying all of his faults but I think he's interesting I like his arrogance he's feisty he's a badboy but he interests me he's very argumentative but I like a challenge."

Tia smirks "So what are you saying you want to pursue him" Nel smirks "I will make him mine I know you saw his bruise chest but did you see his abs looked very tasty" Rangiku grins "So I didn't know you was interested in anyone but you like the badboy what did you call him Ichigo" Nel nods "Yea" Rangiku grins "Well he has a great body you know I've seen his chest before I was looking for the coach happened to peak inside the men's locker room saw him come out of the shower with just a towel on six pack atleast and his arms damn yummy" Nel blushes "You get all the nice views but I will do better I will get all of him."

Ichigo sees Nel across the room with the blond and redhead they seem to be having a laugh he noticed they kept looking his way. It confused him especially after what he said to her yesterday. Renji nudges him "What you doing checking out those three" Ichigo sighs and tells him what happened after school. Everyone listened and there shocked. Keigo pouts "You spoke to Nel" Ichigo shrugs "She wanted to thank me" Ikkaku grins "From what you said she might want more" Ichigo raises his eyebrow "What do you mean she might want more" Hisagi sighs "Your so dense" Ichigo sighs "Get your point across Hisagi" Chad sighs "She might want to be your friend or maybe a more romantic relationship."

Everyone stares at Chad he doesn't usually speak that often but apart from Ichigo they all agree with him. Ichigo sighs "I don't understand though why would she want to be with me" Renji smirks "Why indeed" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Shut up" He looks over at the girls and Nel smiles at him he raises an eyebrow _What the hell is wrong with her_ He watches her as she waves at him he has no idea what the hell she's doing he shakes his head.

He turns back to his friend's with one last quick glance back at them and there all looking at him and smiling he turns back around and he sees Renji grinning at him "Do you like her" Ichigo sighs "Who Nel" Hisagi grins "So you know her name" Ichigo shrugs yea her names Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck so what" Keigo grins Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck aye" Ichigo rolls his eyes "Drop dead Keigo" Ikkaku grins "Come on we better head to class." They all nod and head to class.

Nel and the girls grin Tia grins "Your driving him insane" Nel grins "Well that's one step closer" Rangiku grins "He kept on looking back" Nel nods "Yea but he has no idea what's going on" She grins "Come on lets go girls to class" They all nod and follow Nel.

Nothing happens until lunchtime Ichigo's about to head up to the roof when he realises his lunch is in his locker so he has to split up from his friends he sighs "I'll catch up to you left my lunch in my locker" Renji sighs "Well hurry up then" Ichigo grunts "Shut up" He turns around and heads to his locker.

Nel's with her friends when she sees Ichigo break off from his friends. She smiles "I'll see you later" Rangiku grins "Where you off to" Tia grins "Your following him" Nel grins and walks off. She sees Ichigo reaches his locker and he opens it up and starts fishing through the locker moving the books out of the way. Nel stops next to the locker so as soon as he closes it he'll see her.

Ichigo closes his locker and looks to the side and sees Nel grinning at him he groans "What do you want Nel" She grins "Just thought I'd come and say hi" He sighs "OK you said Hi you can go now" She grins "Do you think I'm attractive" He sighs "Why do you want to know" She grins "Let's just say your answer interests me" He sighs "Why I told you yesterday I'm not worth it" She grins "Yea I know I just chose to ignore what you said."

He sighs "I really don't get you" She grins "So do you think I'm attractive" He sighs "Yes of course you are so is Tia what does it matter there's a lot of better people who like you" She shrugs "I know there is but let me tell you something none of them interest me like you do. Your a badboy I like that besides your saved my ass. I doubt any of the other admirers would have risked there lives for me but you did you fought against nine people you took a beating so I could get away your my hero and I think you deserve a reward."

He looks at her "What do you mean" She smiles and steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck. Ichigo's shocked and his eyes are nearly popping out of his head _What is she doing is she going to kiss me_ She smiles then leans forward he's still shocked _Crap she's going to kiss me._ Her lips meet his and she smiles. He can't believe this Nel of all people is kissing him and wow it feels nice she pulls away and smiles "That was nice that's just a taste of things to come" He looks at her shocked "Why kiss me" She grins "Because I wanted to" She grabs his shirt collar brings him forward and there lips meet again.

This time he kisses her back although he's still shocked this is actually happening. She closes her eyes as he kisses her her tongue licks his lower lip begging him to open his mouth. He obliges her and her tongue enters his mouth. The tongues start wrestling for dominance. They continue this for a few minutes until the break for air as soon as they do she smiles gives his one last quick kiss then turns around and walks away. He watches her go and he's in shock. After a few minutes he finally moves he licks his lips then makes his way up to the roof.


	3. Not Letting Go

Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 3 Not Letting Go

Ichigo finally made it to the roof when his friends saw him they looked confused they noticed he was in a sort of trance it was weird he sits down and for a moment touches his lips with his finger and then with his lips. He looks up and sees his friends staring at him with confused looks on there faces he sighs "WHAT" _There's no way I'm telling them what just happened_ _I can't really believe it myself._

Renji finally speaks "What took you so long you only went to your locker" Ikkaku nods "Yea and what's with the trance" Ichigo looks at them both "Trance" They both roll there eyes but continue eating along with the rest of them he opens his lunch and starts eating also but he's still trying to wrap his head around what just happened not only did she kiss him but he kissed her back and they even used tongue he looks at Keigo and shudders he's definitely not telling Keigo he's the worst one out of the lot of them. He continues eating but looks over the railing and he sees her sitting with all her friends and there all laughing.

Tia grins "So you snogged him" Rangiku grins "Knew you had it in you girl" Lisa grins "So you used tongue how was it" Nel blushes "It was nice I know it's not my first kiss but I think it was his he was surprisingly good if it was his first kiss but I think I scared the life out of him" Tia grins "Well obviously not to much he kissed you back after all" Lisa grins "And he allowed you to tongue wrestle with him"Nel nods "he did didn't he."

Rangiku smirks "So what's your next step" Nel shrugs "Not sure" Isane sighs "What do you see in that troublemaker" Tia smirks "You mean besides his rock hard abs his badboy personality and the fact he saved her life" Isane nods "Yea besides that" Nel smirks "He's a good kisser he's sarcastic and well he interests me that nobody else has."

Rangiku smirks "Is he dating material though what do you really know about him" Nel smirks "Your one to talk Rangiku do you know about everyone you date" Rangiku smirks "good point" Isane sighs "You could do better then him Nel" Nel shrugs "I don't know what your problem is with him and I don't really care but I like him and I will make him mine" Tia smirks "So what's your next step or did we already ask that" Nel shrugs "You did and I still don't know but I'll think of something."

A few hours later and school's done for another day he can't believe he had to end the day with science it's so damn boring seriously who cares about heating up crap with bun son burners the only thing in science he finds mildly amusing is cutting open frogs but even that is only enjoyable for about five minutes not a whole lesson. He can't complain though the whole lesson wasn't a complete drag Keigo did nearly burn to the classroom he's almost as clumsy as that girl Orihime Inoue now atleast she's quite entertaining he knows her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa and although they don't hang about much anymore when they do Tatsuki tells him about her weird tastes in food and her weird dreams about aliens and robots and the fact when she grows up she wants to be a robot herself.

He's leaving school Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Chad went off somewhere and Keigo well Keigo got detention go figure which just leaves him not that he really cares all that much he's used to being alone yea he has friends but sometimes he just likes to be by himself which at the moment he is. He has his bag on his shoulder as he walks around town looking in shop window he stops outside a tattoo shop and starts looking at some designs he's been thinking about getting one for a while now but just can't decide what to get.

Nel's walking home after breaking away from her friends she's now walking down the street without a care in the world that is until she looks across the road and sees her crush Ichigo at a tattoo shop. She quickly skips across the road, she surprises herself with this next move but she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder "What you doing Itsygo." He looks at her "What are you doing Nel" She grins "I asked first." He rolls his eyes "Thinking about getting a tattoo" She nods "Really so what you going to get" He shrugs "I don't know and why have you got your arms around my waist."

She grins "It feels nice do you want me to stop" He doesn't say anything he just looks inside the shop. She grins "Let's go in and have a look" She lets go of his waist even though she's slightly missing the feel already. He heads inside and she follows him he's really confused _What the hell is she doing and why is he letting her do what she wants._ He starts flicking through some slides until he sees a skull when he looks closer he realises it's not just a skull. It's half a skull and half of a Terminator skull without the skin he grins.

Nel's flicking through some also not that she's going to get any but she can look at the nice designs she then looks over at Ichigo and sees the grin on his face so she strolls over "Oh that looks nice" He nods "Yea" The owner of the shop comes over the guys a giant of a man with a massive scar going down his eye and an eyepatch "What can I get ya kid" Ichigo points to the skull "This one how much will it cost" Zaraki grins "It's say about 1000 yen where do you want it" Ichigo looks at him "Excuse me" Zaraki rolls his eyes "Where do you want the tattoo."

Ichigo nods "Oh my left shoulder" Zaraki nods "And you Mrs you getting something or just your boyfriend" Nel and Ichigo both blush. Nel smirks and likes the sound of that. Ichigo is stunned "She's not my girlfriend" Zaraki grins "Right" Ichigo nods "How long will it take" Zaraki grins "I'd say two to three hours." Ichigo nods "Sounds good I'll just send a text" Zaraki nods "I'll get everything set up" He walks off Ichigo makes the text then turns to Nel "Haven't you got somewhere to be" She grins "Nope my parents are out so I have the house to myself" He nods _Why is she telling me this._ He nods "You don't have to stay here it will be a long wait" She sits down and he just rolls his eyes and heads into the other room.

Ichigo sits down and Zaraki traces the Tattoo onto his arm "Your first tattoo" Ichigo nods "Yea" Ichigo grins "So she's not your girlfriend how come" Ichigo looks at him "Were friends I guess" Zaraki nods "From what I saw of her before you came in the shop she might want more plus she can't keep her eyes off you" Ichigo smirks "I don't know what she sees in me" Zaraki grins "That's women for you a very strange race" Ichigo looks confused _This guy is nuts._

For the next three hours he gets the Tattoo the tattooist likes to talk whilst he works Ichigo's got a lot on his mind ever since Zaraki mistook Nel for his girlfriend his heads been all over the place it does seem like he likes him what he wants to know is why he really doesn't understand women one bit he guesses Zaraki is right women are odd.

When Ichigo's finally done Ichigo's shown to a mirror and he checks out his new tattoo. Nel sees him looking at his tattoo so she joins him by the mirror "Wow that looks cool wait there was no lightning on the picture" Ichigo nods "Nah but as it was Terminator he added it for free" She brushes her thumb over the tattoo "It looks cool did it hurt" Ichigo scoffs after what happened two days ago this was nothing" She nods "Good point" Zaraki grins "So you like it" Ichigo nods "It's great thanks" Zaraki grins "No problem so 1000 Yen" Ichigo pulls out his wallet and passes him the money.

Nel saw the money in his wallet he's totally loaded. After the tattoo they leave the tattoo shop at first they start walking he looks at her "Why are you still following me" She grins "Were boyfriend and girlfriend remember" He rolls his eyes "Were not boyfriend and girlfriend" She grins "Why not" He looks at her "What is with you I mean seriously" She grins"Oh come on I like you we kissed don't tell me you didn't like it" He can't deny it "It's not that it's just your popular I'm not I just don't see what you see in me" She grins "I can't deny that loads of guys haven't approached me over the years but I can tell you this none of them have gotten anything out of it and do you know why" He sighs "NO but I'm guessing your going to tell me."

She grins "Yes I am going to tell you none of them interest me there boring the show-offs there snobs they see me as meat a reason to boast to there friends but your different you have an amazing body your a badboy you risked your life to save me. Your more interesting then anyone and we kissed you liked it if I wasn't popular would you have dated me" He stays quiet "Nel I do like you and it's not only that your popular it's just that I'm not sure if I'm dating material plus I'm new to it also" She smiles and wraps arms around his neck "You are dating material you might not like it but you do have a few admirers including my friend Rangiku but as for being new to it so am I"

He sighs "Nel come on you could have anyone you wanted" She nods" That may be true but the person I want right now is you I am new to relationships just like you yea. I've dated the odd date but they never went anywhere, why can't you give me a chance" He sighs "On one condition" She looks shocked but kind of happy "What's that condition" He sighs "We keep it secret I just don't feel comfortable with everyone knowing" She smiles "OK" She leans forward and kisses him again he kisses her back. He puts his arms around her waist he can feel her breasts on his chest of course she has clothes on of course.

She grins "How do you feel you still took a beating" He smirks "I'm feeling better" She grins "Good now I think you should treat your secret girlfriend to dinner it's not that your not loaded." He sighs "Bloody hell Nel" She grins" Come on I waited three hours so you could get that awesome tattoo you could atleast repay my generosity by buying me dinner" He sighs "OK OK come on" She grins and follow him "So where are we going" He sighs "Where do you want to go" She grins "I've not decided yet I'm not cheap you know." He grunts _What have I got myself into._

She grins and takes his hand and she starts running dragging him along they go for a short while before she stops outside a Ramen shop she grins "We eat in here" He nods "OK" They go in and get some seats and they then place there orders. After a short while of waiting they eat. He watches her as they eat she really is beautiful he's always known this but he still has no idea what he's got himself into. She glances at him also and she sees something new he really is attractive he's a great kisser she wants to kiss more and maybe more although he did that one demand she can live with that for a while atleast.

After they've eaten they continue walking he doesn't know why but Nel just wants to spend as much time as she can with her now Secret Boyfriend. She's now leaning on his shoulder she likes having her hand in his it feels nice. He sighs "Where are we going now" She grins "Just going for a walk it's still light out" He nods "OK" After walking for a short while she grins "A beach lets go" He sighs and rolls his eyes but as she runs to the beach he watches her _I should really just go home what am I even doing here._ He sighs but follows her to the beach. She already has her boots off as well as her socks. He rolls his eyes again she's so childish he can see her kicking sand around.

He sits on the sand and takes his trainers and socks offand puts them in his bag he's noticed she's done the same. He approaches her and she smiles then walks up to him and wraps her arm around his and they start walking down the beach leaving there bags on the beach next to each others. The beach is empty at this kind of night. They walk down the beach then turnaround and head back up the beach. She's so happy right now and this is all thanks to Ichigo or as she calls him Itsygo it's so childish but she likes it. Ichigo watches her she seems so happy right now he smirks she's such a weird girl so what does that make him for excepting to date her atleast they agreed to do it but keep it a secret from everyone.

After another 10 minutes they head back to there bags they get put there shoes and socks back on then they leave the beach. It's pretty late now so he decides to walk her home. Of course she wraps her arm around his. After another 20 minutes walk they arrive at her house she opens her front door then turns to Ichigo and kisses him he kisses her straight back. When they break for air she smiles "Good night Itsygo." He rolls his eyes "Your so childish" She nods "Yep" She grins "I'll see you tomorrow." He nods "Yea" He turns around and leaves.

20 minutes later he arrives at his own house. Masaki sighs "Where have you been school finished hours ago" He sighs "Got a tattoo" She sighs "Ichigo just because Renji has them doesn't mean you have to copy him" He sighs "Mum I didn't get one because Renji has one I got one because I wanted one" She sighs "OK but don't go overboard Renji's parents might not care if he covers his body in tattoo's but I do care" He sighs "OK I got it jeez" She smiles "Surely the tattoo didn't take all night and going by what I can smell which isn't aftershave but perfume I think you've met someone" He sighs "Drop it mum" She smiles "So who is she."

He sighs "I'm going to my room" She sighs "Are you ashamed Ichigo I'm happy for you" He sighs "Whatever" He heads upstairs just before he opens his bedroom door he hears Karin "Hey Ichi-Nii where have you been" He sighs "OUT" She smirks "You don't say" He goes into his room and she follows him in when she gets in she sees he's topless but she sees the bandage or his arm "What happened to your arm" He sighs "What happened to knocking" She shrugs "It's highly overrated" He smirks "Yea I guess so" He sits on the bed "Come here" She sits on the bed next to him and he pulls off the bandage and she smiles "COOOOL."

He nods "I know right" She nods "Terminator aye" He nods "Yea" She nods "What did mum say" He shrugs "Don't think she was to happy but as long as I don't turn into the second Renji she'll be happy." She laughs "Yea Renji's a freak" Just then Yuzu comes in "I thought I heard you Ichi-Nii" Karin smiles "Check out his Tat Yuzu" Yuzu comes over and looks at it "That's scary" Karin scoffs "Yea right it's cool" Yuzu sighs "OK" How you feeling" He ruffles her hair "Much better Yuzu you don't need to worry about me all the time" She nods "OK have you eaten." He nods "Yea a short while ago" She nods "OK oh Karin will want you to play her new game with her I don't like Mortal Kombat it's to violent" Karin scoffs "Please It's nothing"

Yuzu leaves the room and Karin smiles "So wanna play" He nods "Sure why not" She grins and runs out of the room. Just then Masaki knocks on the door he looks up "Oh hey mum"She steps in the room she looks at his chest "The bruises are going down that's good that's good" She then nods "Show me" He nods and shows her the Tattoo" She shakes her head "Scary" He scoffs "Yea right" She smiles "You know I'm glad your spending time with your sisters they really miss you" He nods "Yea I know" She walks to the door then stops "Wait is this because of that girl you saved was she the girl you was with tonight." He nods and she smiles "I'll have to thank her for taming the beast that is Ichigo Kurosaki" He rolls his eyes "Whatever I'm un-tameable" She grins "Keep telling yourself that just like King Kong was brought down by a women seems my son has also."

She chuckles before she leaves she ruffles Karin's hair "How's my little tomboy" Karin groans "Mum stop it" Masaki kisses her head "Go on your brothers waiting" She nods and heads in. Ichigo's now wearing a t-shirt and she smirk "How Ironic Scorpion and Sub Zero T-shirt just when were playing Mortal Kombat what are the chances" He smirks "The chances are that I'm going to beat you all night long" She grins "Oh so it's a challenge is it" He nods "Why your not chicken are you" She grins "All I hear is talk" He grins "Well pass me the game and I'll make my talk a reality" She grins and passes him the game. He sets it all up and they sit on the bed and start playing. Masaki brings some drinks and snacks before leaving. She smiles at the door before leaving.


	4. Can't Keep It A Secret

Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 4 Can't Keep It A Secret

They played Mortal Kombat for several hours and like his boasting he backed it up until she started cheating so they ended up watching a movie. Yuzu also joined them for the movie and they all sat on the bed and watched most of the movie half way through they were all asleep. Isshin and Masaki entered the room the room and saw Ichigo lying down with both his sisters curled up beside him.

Isshin goes to pick up Yuzu but she immediately grabs hold of Ichigo's t-shirt. Masaki smiles "Leave them be" Isshin nods then leaves the room. Masaki puts the covers over her kids giving them all a kiss on the forehead before she leaves"Good night my babies."

The next day Ichigo wakes up he grins Yuzu and Karin are both still asleep. He pulls away from them and puts Karin over his left shoulder and Yuzu over his right and carries them out of his room. Masaki leaves the bathroom and smiles "Morning son and where are you taking my little babies" He smirks "Well I was thinking the dustbin" Masaki smiles "If the dustbin is there room then good if not then me and you are going to be having words young man."

He smiles and she open Karin and Yuzu's room and he places them in each of there beds. Masaki smiles "There getting big but you can still carry them with ease your so strong" He shrugs "I'm just that strong mum Superman has nothing on me" She smiles "Stronger then Superman you say I'm impressed" Ichigo smirks then they hear mumbling "Morning mum" Masaki smiles "Morning Karin" They then hear "Morning mum."

Masaki smiles "Morning Yuzu did you all have a nice night with your brother" Karin rubs her eyes "I thought we fell asleep in Ichi-Nii's room" Ichigo grins "You did I carried you back here I was going to put you both in the dustbin but mum had other ideas" Masaki smiles "Oh be quiet." Ichigo heads back to his room. He then heads downstairs followed a short while later by Karin and Yuzu. Masaki is already in the kitchen making breakfast.

Isshin's drinking coffee he smiles "Did my beautiful girls have a nice time with there big brother" Yuzu nods "Yes" Karin nods "We had fun" Ichigo grins "Backed up my words" She grins "This time" He smirks "Every time Karin."

Masaki smiles "Time to eat everyone you to dear" Isshin smiles "I have to go" She smiles "You eat or you don't go anywhere" Ichigo and Karin look at each other and smirk. They then start eating they talk about random stuff. Then they all get ready for school.

Ichigo walks to school he smirks he's been a different person since the Nel situation he even enjoyed spending time with Karin and Yuzu. As he gets to school he meets Renji at the gates "So fire head shows his face" Ichigo grunts "Fire Head so original Beetroot" Renji grins "So what's going on with you."

Ichigo shrugs "Nothing's going on with me" Renji grins "Come on you was acting weird" He pats him on the arm and he yelps "What the fuck Renji" Renji looks at him "What happened to your arm" Ichigo sighs and rolls up his sleeve and shows Renji the Tattoo" Renji grins "Wow that's badass wait what did your dad say" Ichigo smirks "Nothing my mum said as long as I don't become as messed up as you she's OK with it" Renji grins "I can't believe you got a tattoo."

Ichigo smirks "Why I've wanted a tattoo for ages" Renji nods "OK" Ichigo smirks "Oh Karin thinks your a freak" Renji grins "Charming" They head into class they end up showing the tattoo off to all there friends there all surprised but not to surprised he is Karakura High's badboy afterall.

Nel's with her friends Tia,Rangiku and Lisa. Tia grins "Nice Tattoo he's got" Nel blurts out "I know cost him 1000 yen" Lisa looks at her "And how would you know" Nel covers her mouth" Tia, Rangiku and Lisa are all staring at her. She sighs "I was there when he got it" Tia grins "You stayed with him for how long" Nel grins "Three hours."

Tia's shocked "Why did you stay with him" Nel shrugs "Because I wanted to" Lisa nods "1000 yen I bet that set him back a bit" Nel grins "Nope he's actually loaded his wallet was full can't be sure but I'd have to say maybe hundreds of notes" Rangiku smirks "And then what happened" Nel sighs "I can't say" Tia smirks "Why" Nel smiles "I can say he treated me to dinner but that's all I'll say me and Itsygo made a deal I will not go back on my word."

Lisa grins you call him Ichigo not Kurosaki" Nel smiles "I like him so I want to spend time with him is that so difficult for you to understand I could understand this from Isane she seems to have a grudge against men in general" Tia sighs "Nel we are happy for you do what you want with Kurosaki-San" Nel smiles "Thanks girls" Rangiku grins "So what did you do after the meal" Nel smiles "We walked on the beach" Lisa smiles "That's so cute" Tia smiles "So what about dating him."

Nel sighs "He asked me several questions but he agreed to go out with me under one condition which I guess I've already broke" Tia nods "He doesn't want anyone to know" Nel sighs "I agreed and now I've told you he'll probably end it with me."

Ichigo starts the first lesson it's so boring geography such a bore of course the class or school geek Uryu Ishida is so annoying he looks down at everyone he thinks he's all that damn annoying four eyes arsehole. Nel's in the same class as him she watches him with the corner of her eye she can tell he's not paying attention to be honest he hardly pays attention in any class but when it comes to exams he's always in the top 10 of students with Uryu number 1 but who cares about him.

Ichigo looks to the side and notices Nel he didn't know she was in this class not that he really looks who's in his class just before he looks away Nel looks at him and smiles he gives her a little smirk but then looks away. The rest of the class goes slow as hell he's having a hard time staying awake how could anyone seriously like Geography it's so god damn boring like anything like this is actually gonna mean anything to him.

As soon as the first lesson is done he heads into RE if he thought Geography was dull it has nothing on this within two minutes he's asleep. Yet again Nel's in his class she's actually in half the classes with Ichigo she didn't even notice she watches him she's actually two desks away from him so she can hear that he's lightly snoring she covers her mouth with her hand to stop her from giggling. Lisa nudges her "What you doing" Nel points to Ichigo "He's asleep" Lisa smirks "Lucky bastard."

Hisagi watches Ichigo he's noticed he's asleep and to be honest he's finding it hard to stay awake himself. He's about to turn away when he notices Nel and Lisa are looking at Ichigo and there giggling he smirks "I think Nel's got a crush on our school badboy or Lisa does" The lesson seems to go quick for Ichigo well he was asleep. As soon as the lessons over Ichigo wakes up it's surprising how he times it just right.

He grabs his books and bags and heads out of the classroom he heads outside and finds a nice secluded spot and sits below a tree and immediately falls back asleep. That is until Mabashi who's new to the school and fancies himself a bully decides to pick a fight with Ichigo Kurosaki the school bully ass kicker. Mabashi kicks his leg "Hey punk get up" Ichigo opens his eye "And you are" Mabashi looks at him The guy who's gonna kick your ass and take your money that's what."

Ichigo smirks "Do you know how many idiots have said those same words and ended up eating the floor what makes you so different" Mabashi scoffs "Get up" Ichigo sighs and stands up "All right go ahead lets see what you got."

Nel's with Tia, Rangiku, Lisa and Isane when the school lesbian Chizuru Honsho comes around the corner and sees Tatsuki and Orihime "Hey Mabashi's found someone new to bully" Nel and the others and listening. Tatsuki grins "So who's his intended victim" Chizuru grins "Kurosaki-San" Tatsuki bursts out laughing "Oh well it was fun whilst it lasted" Chizuru looks at her "Why are you saying that."

Tatsuki grins "I've known Ichigo most of my life me and him spared together for years if someone is stupid enough to challenge Karakura High's Bully Ass Kicker then they deserve the beating there gonna get but most likely he'll get detention again so what did Mabashi say" Chizuru smiles "I heard him say he was the guy who's gonna kick hiss ass and take his money" Tatsuki grins "Well Mabashi's just gonna receive and ass whooping and loosing all his money not that Ichigo needs it he's totally loaded."

Nel and her group leave the group and go and watch the fight but when they get there Mabashi's out cold with two black eyes a bloody nose and penniless as they see Ichigo counting his money. He picks him up by his shirt opens a garbage bin and tosses him inside then goes back to the tree and goes back to sleep" They hear behind them "Told you Chizuru pay up" Chizuru sighs "Damn you Tatsuki you knew he's win" Tatsuki smirks "I told you he would more fool you to bet against Ichigo Kurosaki." Isane sighs "And you find that attractive" Nel, Lisa, Tia and Rangiku all grin "Hell Yea." Tatsuki, Chizuru and Orihime heard that and smile.

Ichigo sighs "Damn Mabashi woke him up he looks up and sees Tatsuki and Orihime approaching him. He pulls himself up "Hey Suki, Orihime" Orihime smiles "Hello Kurosaki-Kun" Tatsuki grins "Sup you won me more money" Ichigo grins "Who bet against you this time" She grins "Chizuru I'm surprised Mabashi waited that long" Ichigo nods "Who's Mabashi" Tatsuki points over to the dustbin "The dumbass in the bin" Ichigo nods "Was that his name I prefer loud mouth."

Tatsuki grins "You and your nicknames" Ichigo grins "There dumb asses if they piss me off" Orihime nods "Did you have to rob him" He smirks "He was going to rob me why not rob him" Just then Hanataro walks past with a bucket for donations for stray pets Ichigo walks up to him and puts Mabashi's money in "Thank Mabashi for the donations 350 Yen He pulls out his wallet and another 150 Yen to make it 500 yen. Hanataro nods "Thank You Kurosaki-San" He nods "That better Orihime" She nods" For a worthy cause yes."

Orihime and Tatsuki say bye to Ichigo and walks off. Nel smirks "That was funny" Tia nods "I saw the wallet damn he is loaded" Lisa smirks "So what do you think of that Isane donating to charity" Isane shrugs "He used the money he took from that guy" Nel smiles "He added some of his own money" Isane nods "Doesn't change what he did" Nel, Tia, Lisa and Rangiku roll there eyes and walk off.

The rest of the day went quite fast at lunch Ichigo met up with his friends they chatted about the tattoo and the joke that was Mabashi everyone forgot about him and he only woke up as the lunchtime bell went off when he got out he was covered in rubbish everyone laughed at him when he got out because he looked like and idiot and he smelled bad.

After lunch there's PE so it's not so bad the guys are all playing football whilst the girls are playing netball. Nel kept on getting distracted watching Ichigo. His muscled arms and legs not to mention the t-shirt he was wearing is so tight she can see his abs through his t-shirt. Apart from his amazing body he's also skilled he's quick on the ball and so strong holding players up the dribbling past other players it's hard to believe that a few days ago she never really noticed him and now she can barely keep her eyes off him.

After two hours of football where between Ichigo, Renji and Hisagi there team won 12-3 with Ichigo scoring 7 times Renji 3 and Hisagi 2. Ichigo had so much fun apart from fighting punks and bullies it's good to just kick ass in a different way.

Flashback

Nel watched him score several goals and at one time he even took his top off and that caused a problem for the netball match as everyone stopped playing to stare at Ichigo even the high school lesbian couldn't keep her eyes off his chest. Nel blushed like crazy as did Tia, Rangiku, Tatsuki and Orihime probably all fantasizing what they'd like to do with a chest like his. Tia smirks "Damn Nel your a lucky girl to be secretly dating that guy" Tatsuki smirks "Your secretly dating him aye" Nel and Tia whip around and see Tatsuki smirking "He needs a good women might calm him down a bit."

Nel smiles "You know him well Tatsuki" Tatsuki nods "Yea he's my oldest friend he's a great guy but he's got a bad rep but deep down he's a great guy stubborn but loyal to his friends and family but I am surprised why you would get attached to him" Nel smiles "You remember when he came in all beat up" Tatsuki nods "Yea" Nel smiles "Hey saw me getting harassed by three thugs so he beat them up then told me to leave as he saw several more about 10 or more coming our way he stayed behind and beat them all up but he got beat up also."

Tatsuki nods "So that's why the dumbass was beat up well he's not one for watching someone get harassed especially if it's a girl but well he will protect anyone who's in trouble it's just the way he is saved Orihime once two thugs grabbed her by her haFFnd tried cutting it off he put them both in hospital I heard one of them went into a coma but he was OK still if they see him now they run for the hills it's just his rep nobody messes with him it would be to stupid to try it."

Isane sighs "Told you he's nothing but a thug" Tatsuki clenches her fist say that again bitch and me and you will be having words and I mean fists to your face words are cheap actions speak louder then words ever could" She turns to Nel "It would explain why he's calmed down slightly his sister Karin told me that she and him played Video games all night yesterday and watched a movie with his other sister he's not usually like that I guess we owe you for that."

Nel blushes "He's not normally very loving" Tatsuki smirks "Oh no he loves his sisters but he usually hangs around with his friends or works out at the gym or goes out looking for thugs to beat up" She laughs "Nah only kidding he doesn't go searching for them they usually find him but he always has the last word if you know what I mean." Nel nods "I think I do" Tia smirks "Have you seen his Tattoo" Tatsuki nods "Yea I saw it looks cool."

Coach Ikumi smiles "Come on girls you've had your ogling session back to the game ladies. Chizuru smirks "Hey Mrs what did you think of Ichigo" Ikumi smirks "Probably the same as the rest of you that he has a killer body" Most of the girls laugh but also blush.

Flashback End

Ichigo and the rest all got changed and are heading home. Ichigo's on the way home when he hears his name being called when he turns around he sees Tatsuki jogging up to him. She stops next to him and smirks" He looks at her "What's the smirk for" She grins "That one of the most popular and hottest girls at school has her eyes on you a certain Nel why didn't you tell me" He sighs "I told her to keep it a damn secret" She grins "Don't blame her it's cool someone's caught her eye and that someone can tame the beast known as Ichigo Kurosaki."

He sighs "She hasn't tamed me" Tatsuki grins "Karin begs to differ she told me about you and her spending some time together last night as well as Yuzu to be honest it was the highlight of her night she and Yuzu miss there big bro."

He looks at her "She told you that" Tatsuki smirks "Pretty much" He nods "I see" Tatsuki smirks "Your mums back also that must be nice" He nods "Yea I guess" Tatsuki grins "Your such a mommas boy" Ichigo glares at her "Not gonna work on me Ichigo it never has" He sighs "It's weird but It did feel nice I guess to hang out with her she even waited for me to get my tat" She smirks "She never mentioned that what else did you two lovebirds get up to."

He sighs "Shut up Tats it's not like that we went to dinner then we walked on the beach" She grins "How romantic didn't know you had it in you" He scoffs She grins "Have you kissed yet" He blushes and looks away" She laughs "You have" He nods and she chuckles "Nice well that's a start." He looks at her "A start what do you mean" She grins "You've kissed and kind of had a first date."

He looks at her "Date we haven't been on a date" She grins you took her to dinner and walked on the beach if that wasn't a date I don't know what is" He scoffs "Whatever." They walk home in silence after that.


	5. No More Hiding

Mrs Popular And The BadBoy Part 5 No More Hiding

After the little talk with Tatsuki, Ichigo's in his room he's thinking on what to do it obviously seems that Nel's incapable of keeping a secret. He sighs "Dammit Nel how many people have you told dammit" He hears a knock on the door and looks up to see his mum. She enters the room and sits beside him on on the bed "What's with that look son it really doesn't suit you."

He sighs "It's nothing" She puts her hand on his arm "It's obviously something" He sighs and sits up "It's that girl Nel" She smiles "What about her" He sighs "She likes me I mean really likes me" She smiles "Well that's good isn't it" He sighs "I just don't see what she sees in me were so different she's like one of the most popular girls in the school girls and boys both faun over her and then there's me the school delinquent as I've been told"

She nods "Your discounting the fact of who you are your loyal to your friends your protective of them you saved her life who knows what could have happened if you wouldn't have appeared when you did" He sighs "I know that but when I got the tattoo she stayed with me yea I admit she's a nice girl she's attractive but I don't know" She hugs Ichigo "Ichigo you are a great boy you have a girl who likes you do what's the problem."

He sighs "She wanted to be my girlfriend I've never had one before to be honest I've never wanted one but I said OK one one condition. That was to keep it a secret now I find out Tatsuki knows and gods knows who else even though she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone I trusted her she let me down for all I know this is some kind of joke" She brings his head to her shoulder "Ichigo what are you going to do" He sighs "I don't know I'm not a popular guy at all it's just crazy."

She plants a kiss on his head "See what happens tomorrow talk to her maybe" He nods "Thanks mum" She leaves the room and he continues thinking he finally drops off to sleep.

The next day he wakes up he heads downstairs for his breakfast in his normal scowl still unsure what he's going to do. He stays quiet the whole way through breakfast when that's done he heads back upstairs to get changed for school. He then walks to school by himself.

When he arrives at school he sees Nel with her friends she notices him and smiles but when Ichigo completely ignores her then her face drops. She sighs _He didn't look happy._

For the first two lessons he ignores her again he doesn't usually get angry with people but she let him down one fucking condition that's all he asked and she couldn't even do that _Why the fuck should I be her boyfriend when I can't trust her._

At break time he bolts as soon as the bell went Nel went to find him but after searching for several minutes was unable to find him. She sighs then she sees Tatsuki. Tatsuki nods "Hey Nel" Nel looks up "Oh hey Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki looks at her "You OK" Nel sighs "Ichigo's been real cold to me won't look at me and when he did I saw anger in his eyes."

Tatsuki sighs "Oh shit" Nel looks up "What did you do" Tatsuki sighs "I spoke to him yesterday I was happy for him he didn't seem to bothered" Nel sighs "This is all my fault" Tatsuki looks at her "Why is it your fault" Nel sighs "I promised him I'd keep us dating a secret he pretty much begged me and I let him down." Tatsuki sighs "Shit and now he doesn't trust you I'm sorry I've just known him so long longer then Orihime we grew up together and I want him to be happy."

Nel sighs "It's OK" Tatsuki sighs "What you going to do" Nel shrugs "What can I do he bolted from the class so quickly I searched for him but couldn't find him" Tatsuki nods "Try the roof he could be up there I know the guys go up there for lunch not sure about break time."

Nel nods "Thanks Tatsuki-Chan" Nel makes her way upstairs she opens the door to the roof. She sees him by the railings. She's about to approach him when he speaks/shouts "ONE FUCKING CONDITION THAT'S ALL I FUCKING ASKED FOR AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO IT COULD YOU. He finally stop's "Just leave me alone."

She sighs "Ichigo I'm sorry it just slipped out I'm sorry what's the big deal" She hears his scoff "What the big deal" He turns around "I'll tell you what the big deal is your popular I ain't go and find some someone else to kiss your ass" She walks up to him and grabs his shirt "I told you Ichigo I want you I don't care about popularity I care about you.

I know I said I'd keep it a secret but why, is your badboy delinquent persona so important to you that you can't let anyone in I've already told you why I like you and I'm not going to tell you again" He smirks "Your cute when your angry" She looks at him for a few seconds before she smiles and plants her lips on his.

Down below Tia, Rangiku and Lisa are all together. Tia sighs "Did you guys see Ichigo earlier he seemed angry" Lisa nods "Yea I saw" Rangiku nods "Why was he angry" Tia sighs "Nel told me the one condition of him accepting dating her was if she kept it a secret and she didn't somehow he found out" Rangiku nods "Oh guess that makes sense"

Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Toshiro and Chad are all together. Chad sighs "Any of you guys know what's up with Ichigo" They all shakes there heads. Renji sighs "He's been in a foul mood all day" Chad nods "I noticed did anyone see where he went at break" Again they all say no.

Ichigo and Nel break from the kiss for air. She ends up wrapping her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder she sighs "I'm sorry Ichi-Kun I want to be with you but I don't want to hide it so what if people knows you can be my bodyguard as well as my boyfriend" He sighs "Nel" She sighs "Don't push me away I can't stop thinking about you I want to date you to hell what people think" He smirks "I think I'm rubbing off on you" She grins "Yea maybe." She pulls his head down and kisses him again.

Down below Renji's doing kick up's when he looks up he sees Ichigo and Nel kissing and he's in shock and the ball hits him on his head. Ikkaku bursts out laughing "Damn Renji that was funny" When Renji doesn't even acknowledge him him he looks to where Renji's looking "WHAT THE FUCK. Hisagi, Chad and Toshiro look at him as well as several other kids.

Chad sighs "What the hell Ikkaku" Ikkaku sighs "Look man" They all look up and see what Renji and Ikkaku saw. As well as everyone else Tia, Rangiku and Lisa look up and they three of them smile Tia smirks "So they made up" Lisa nods "Seems like it" Rangiku grins "There's gonna be a lot of jealousy now over both of them" Tia and Lisa look at Rangiku they both say "Why" Rangiku grins "Well you know about Nel but Ichigo has a lot of female admirers also."

Nel and Ichigo didn't stop kissing even after they heard WHAT THE FUCK. When they do stop for air they look down and pretty much the whole school is watching them. Ichigo groans "Great" Nel chuckles as she leans into him "Fuck Em"He smirks "I'd rather not" She grins "I know what you mean there's some real ugly people in this school like Ganju Shiba" Ichigo grins "If I actually cared that you just insulted my cousin I might have been offended."

She grins "He's your cousin" He nods "Yea my dads really a Shiba but he took my mums surname weird aye" She nods "Yea" He grins "You can thank him in a way" She looks confused "Why" He smirks "Well the day I saved your butt I had just gotten out of detention for fighting him so in a way he's in a way helped you." She groans "Great you don't want me to actually thank him do you."

He smirks "Nah it would only go to his head and he'd probably get the wrong idea" She grins "Oh you mean he'd think that me talking to him might think he had a chance with me" He nods "Pretty much" She nods "Not a chance" He nods he leans on the fence and she does the same but she ducks under his arms so she's in between Ichigo. She looks out she grins "Hey Tia-Chan, Lisa-Chan, Rangiku-Chan, Tatsuki-Chan the four of them laugh for Tatsuki she's glad they made up.

Renji grins "Wow Ichigo's got a babe so totally jealous" Chad nods "It's good he has someone" Ikkaku grins "Love at first rescue" They all laugh at that well Chad just smirks. Keigo walks up to them "This is so unreal how can he get a babe like Nel I hate him right now."

Renji grins "Like you had a chance Asano-San." Keigo pouts "I could so get someone like her" Renji grins "Well go and take her from Ichigo" Keigo grins "I don't have a death wish" Hisagi grins "What about the others Tia, Rangiku or Lisa there all babes."

Just then the bell goes signalling the end of break. Ichigo and Nel leave the roof and head to class. When Ichigo gets outside class he's stopped by Nnoitra Gilga. Ichigo sighs "What do you want Gilga" Nnoitra smirks "I'm going to warn you once stay away fr... Before he can finish Ichigo punches him in the gut leaving him gasping for breath on the ground. Ichigo just steps over him and enters the class.

As soon as he sits down he's approaches by Renji "Hey man your such a lucky bastard" Ichigo nods "OK" Renji smirks "What was that about just now" Ichigo smirks "Oh Nnoitra got a stomach ache" Tatsuki walks up "Helped by a little punch from you I saw" He shrugs "Yea he opened his mouth so I shut it for him" Renji and Tatsuki chuckle.

Nothing happens for the rest of the day a few guys and girls confronted him with the girls he just ignored them with the guys he just glared at them. One of them had the misfortune of thinking he could catch Ichigo with cheap shot he learned that hard way not to mess with Karakura High's Bully Ass Kicker.

After school Nel was with her friends when she sees Ichigo walking home she grins "Sorry girls I've got something to do" Lisa grins "Something or Someone" Nel grins "All in good time" She jogs off. Tia smirks "Glad Nel's happy she's had to put up with several guys and girls moaning at her all day but she just ignored them for the most part." Lisa nods "Yea she deserves someone."

Ichigo's walking down the street when he feels someone wrap arms around him "Hey Ichigo" He nods "Hey" She smiles "Hows your day been mine's been a pain in the ass" He nods "Mine also" She nods "Is it going to be like this all the time" He nods "Most likely remember were opposites in this school people don't like that" She nods "Great so what do you want to do now" He shrugs "No idea I think we should change though how about we meet up at the park after we change" She nods "OK sounds good" They split up

An hour later Ichigo's at the park he's wearing black Jeans with a white belt with a black shirt and black jacket with the collar up and wearing black gloves. He's sat on the swings listening to New Divide on his iPod when Nel turns up when he looks up his eyes are nearly bulging out of the sockets and his jaw is nearly hitting the floor.

She's wearing blue jeans with a black belt blue tank top showing off her amazing breasts the rest of her body is for all to see to go with the tank top she's wearing a small blue jacket you can also see a black thing sticking up (Story Picture looks).

She grins as she approaches "How do I look" He's totally speechless and he's blushing like crazy he can't believe she's have clothes like that she looks smoking hot. She stops infront of him and climbs into his lap and puts her arms around his neck "So what do you think" He looks at her "Wow this is a side of you I'd never expect you look amazing."

She blushes "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself so now what" He shrugs "Still haven't figured that part out yet" She nods "Let's just walk around for a bit" He nods "OK" They get off the swings and start walking she takes his hand and they start walking.

Tia, Lisa, Rangiku, Isane, Nanao and there new friend Tatsuki who's brought along Orihime they don't know her that well but she's Tatsuki's friend so it's OK there all hanging out in town looking in shop windows when they see Nel and Ichigo across the street everyone is in shock what Nel's wearing and they all minus Isane think Ichigo looks hot in what he's wearing.

Tia smirks "Damn girl badass look"Lisa smirks "Yea" Rangiku's in shock "Wow I can't believe how hot Nel is" Tia, Lisa and Isane all roll there eyes Tatsuki and Orihime who doesn't know Rangiku swings both ways are in shock.

Ichigo smirks "You know you kind of dressed like a biker chick" She grins "I know your kind of like a biker also or a badboy well you already are aren't you" He smirks and spins her around wrapping his arms around her waist then leans down and kisses her she grins and they kiss.

Isane sighs "I don't see what she sees in him and why she has to dress like a slut" Everyone looks at her Tia sighs "You know Isane I'm really getting sick and tired of you all you fucking do is whine like a bitch if you don't wanna be her then fuck off" Lisa and Rangiku both nod.

Isane scoffs "Fine if she wants to dress like slut to impress that arseho.. Before she can finish she's floored by a right hook from Tatsuki "I don't know Nel that well but I know Ichigo and say one more thing about him and you'll get more then a right hook" Rangiku grins "Damn girl you got skills hanging around Ichigo I guess you learn a few things and bad habits." Tatsuki grins "I guess so I also don't like people insulting my friends."

Across the road Ichigo and Nel have heard the shouting and look up just as Tatsuki hits Isane with a right hook. Ichigo smirks "Wonder what your friend said to piss of Tatsuki" Nel sighs "Knowing Isane she probably insulted you" Ichigo smirks "With Tatsuki around that would probably do it" She grins "She's very protective of you" He shrugs "I've known her since I was six" She nods "Wow that's a long time and you never considered you know dating her" He looks at her "Tatsuki nah never thought of her that way I can admit she's attractive but dating her no."

Nel nods "Let's go over" He nods "OK" They cross the road as they see Isane walking away with a bust lip. Nel grins "Hey guys" They all look around. Tatsuki grins "Damn you both look badass" They both blush. Tia smirks "Never knew you had clothes that.. Rangiku smirks "Sexy" Tia nods "Yea sexy" Orihime smiles "You look nice also Kurosaki-Kun" Rangiku grins "Hell yea you look good enough to eat" Ichigo blushes. Lisa smirks "So what are you two lovebirds up to"

Nel shrugs "We couldn't figure out what to do" Tia grins "I've got an idea lets go clubbing" Orihime speaks "We can't drink" Tia smirks "You don't have to drink alcohol" Orihime nods "OK" They all make there way to the local club as they get there all but Ichigo wonders how there going to get it in. As the group get close one of the bouncers approach them he's pretty tall with grey hair. As he gets close Ichigo steps forward.

The guy smiles when he sees Ichigo and they do a fist bump the guy with grey hair smirks "Sup Kurosaki haven't seen you in a few days you know Shinji was wondering when your in next" Everyone shocked watching this discussion. Ichigo smirks "Well I'll be in on the weekend" Nel calls to him "Ichigo you know this guy."

Ichigo smirks "Yea this guys Kensai ,I work with him on the doors on occasion. Tia smirks "School badboy, smoking hot body and a bouncer he's full of surprises" Everyone nods at that. Kensai smirks "Damn Ichigo got a little harem going on have we" Ichigo smirks "Nah only Nel here." Kensai nods "Thank god for that I was about to kick your ass for having so many hot girlfriends" All the girls blush at that.

Ichigo smirks "You kick my ass Kensai in what universe" Kensai grins "Always the knight in shinning armour I see, you going in your friends Chad, Renji, Toshiro, Hisagi and Ikkaku are inside wait are you playing matchmaker for all these fine looking ladies damn Casanova" All the girls blush again then Kensai laughs and opens the doors "Have a nice night and try not to fight I know you to well or if you do give me a heads up first so I can join in."

They all get inside as soon as they get inside Tatsuki speaks "Damn Ichigo when did you get a job" Ichigo shrugs about a year ago" Everyone nods and Nel just clings on to Ichigo's arm. They all walk to the bar and get drinks only Orihime doesn't drink alcohol"

There's a lot of jealous guys and a few girls when they see Ichigo and Nel together not to mention Tia, Lisa, Rangiku, Tatsuki and Orihime. It doesn't take long for the guys the find Ichigo. It's Ikkaku who gets his attention by putting his arm over his shoulder "DAMN ICHIGO WE WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE Ichigo knocks his arm off "Ichigo sighs "Are you drunk."

Ikkaku grins "Nah just happy to see you here I see you brought Nel WOW Mama have to say Nel you clean up nice" With one glare from Ichigo Ikkaku backs off the rest of the guys comes over and there's a few hugs and fist pumps. Renji invites them over to the VIP table and they all sit down. Everyone introduces themselves to each other well Tatsuki knows them all and Orihime knows most of them but the others don't.

After a while of drinking some of them start dancing Ichigo dances with Nel. Tia ends up dancing with Chad, Lisa with Renji, Hisagi dances with Nanao. Tatsuki ends up dancing with Toshiro leaving Ikkaku to dance with Orihime. Ichigo grins "Seems my friends are getting friendly with yours" She grins "It seems so" She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss.


End file.
